1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a fuel supply control apparatus which detects by an air flow sensor an air intake quantity into the internal combustion engine to thereby control an optimum fuel supply to the internal combustion engine on the basis of the detected value of air intake quantity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For fuel control of the internal combustion engine, an air flow sensor (to be hereinafter called AFS) is provided at the upstream side of a throttle valve so that an air intake quantity per one suction is obtained by the information from the AFS and the number of revolutions of the engine, thereby controlling the fuel supply quantity on the basis of the above data.
In the aforesaid conventional apparatus, however, a delay of computation of the air quantity occurs by a duration of one suction, because it carries out an operation of correcting the intake quantity. In its accelerating, a delay occurs in the detecting output of the intake quantity detecting means, in other words, the air flow sensor, because of the existence of air in the air intake pipe. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a fuel supply quantity becomes short.
In addition, the ratio of adhesion of the liquefying fuel to be supplied inside the air intake pipe varies according to the temperature of cooling water, in other words, the temperature of the internal combustion engine, thereby creating the problem in that the increase and decrease of the fuel supply quantity is not coincident with the real fuel quantity to be supplied to the internal combustion engine.